


More Than This

by supergays



Category: Female x Female - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Girl x Girl - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Lenaluthor, Supergirl (TV 2015), lesbian - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Gay, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lesbian, SuperCorp, Supergirl au, mature - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergays/pseuds/supergays
Summary: (Ps this is my first ever work on AO3)In which Kara Danvers tries to fit into college only to end up doing many things she didn’t expect, such as fraternising with the enemy; Lena Luthor.





	1. Fresh Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this happens to be my first Supercorp fic and my first AO3 fic, so I hope it’s not to shabby.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Yana, who just so happened to have introduced me to Supergirl.
> 
> In which Kara Danvers tries to fit into college only to end up doing many things she didn’t expect, such as fraternising with the enemy; Lena Luthor.

Fresh starts were always Kara's favourites. After all, it meant that she could pick her own destiny because the world is what you make it. Though, Kara has learnt over the years that you can't just pick and choose who you like and who you don't like. If you have a strong connection with somebody, it's practically inevitable to not like them; no matter how hard you try to hate them.

Fortunately for Kara, she's never hated somebody in the eighteen years she's been alive. Of course, she's been jealous of people here and there but she has never hated somebody. Some would say that Kara is too kindhearted for hate and for the vicious world, which is why her older sister has tried to protect her from all the evils in the world. Though now that Kara is moving away to college, her older sister has no guaranteed way of protecting her and so now it's only fair for Kara to dictate her own life.

Today was the day that Kara got to decide her own fate for once in her life...

\- - - -

After collecting all of her belongings and her keys from the reception, Kara awkwardly waddled her way into the elevator. All of this was new to her, seeing as she rarely ever left home when she lived with her adoptive parents. Being able to see something so vibrant and full of life was a buzz for her, but she doubted she would ever be able to fully admit that.

Once Kara reached her dorm, she skilfully used her foot to open the door as all dorms were unlocked until everybody had fully moved in. As soon as the door had opened, a beautiful pink-haired girl bounced up and helped Kara with her bags. Though, the sight of somebody with pink hair made Kara freeze slightly before she pushed away her shock and carried on walking inside.

"God, I love your hair uh-." Kara cut herself off, having not been told what her roommates name was.

"Maya! You must be Kara?" The beautiful girl replied as she set some of Kara's bags down on the floor. "Oh and thank you, that means a lot!" Maya enthusiastically replied as Kara set her bags on the free and empty bed.

"Yeah, I-i'm uh Kara," Kara stuttered out. "It's really nice to meet you Maya." Kara calmly replied this time, slightly wincing at her previous stuttering (she hadn't stuttered in a long time).

"It's nice to meet you too, Kara. I can tell that we are going to be the best of friends," Maya thoughtfully replied as she slipped some of her shoes on, checking the time on her watch. "That reminds me that I'm going to a party right about now and you, my new friend, are coming with me." Maya cheekily said, gently grabbing Kara's hand and pulling her towards the door before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Kara worriedly questioned, noticing how Maya was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face or in my teeth?" The prepossessing and paranoid blonde questioned, tentatively touching her face and feeling her teeth for anything at all.

"God no!" Maya quickly replied, gently pulling Kara's hands away from her face. "I just think you may need to change out off that outfit because you look like my grandma, no offence," Maya slowly said, gently shoving Kara in the direction of her wardrobe. "I'm guessing all of your clothes are like that, so you can borrow some of mine." The witty pink-haired girl stated.

After twenty minutes of rummaging through her wardrobe, Maya pulled out a black dress that looked to be made of leather. At the sight of it, Kara's eyes widened and she began to shake her head as she mumbled 'no' repeatedly. Kara had never been to a party before let alone wear a tight and short dress like the one Maya was holding with an almost evil smile on her lips.

"You're wearing it and I'm not taking no for an answer because you have to rock your killer body babe." Maya stated, placing a hand on her hip as she pushed Kara in the direction of the bathroom before throwing the dress at her.

\- - - - 

"I don't feel too pleasant in this dress, Maya. How about we just head back to the dorms and watch re-runs of friends with hot chocolate?" Kara nervously questioned, turning away from the building in front of her but Maya was blocking her way.

"No can do little Kara," Maya cheekily said as she placed her hands on Kara's shoulders, turning her around and gently pushing her towards the door of the new building. "You clearly have a lot to learn from me young Padawan." The pink-haired girl quoted, which cracked a smile out of Kara due to her being a big nerd and all.

After taking a shaky breathe, Kara swallowed down all of her nerves before pushing the door open. Instantly, Kara was blasted by the sound of music that sounded as though it shouldn't have been created in the first place. Though, most people were too drunk to criticise it as it was already eleven at night.

Once the two girls were inside fully, they began to dance together. Well, they danced after Maya repeatedly begged Kara to dance with her. Kara had been hesitant though, seeing as she'd never done the simple act of dancing with somebody beside her family unlike most girls her age. So with much persuasion, she began to sway to the beat of the music.

As the two friends danced blissfully, Kara felt somebody looking at her from the other side of the room. Expecting it to be a boy, Kara looked over Maya's shoulder and her eyes widened to realise that it was a girl looking at her. Instead of feeling disgusted as most would, Kara felt a tingle of pleasure dance up her spine at the thought of a girl looking at her instead of anybody else. 

When the girl smirked at Kara's flushed cheeks, Kara felt herself her slightly wet. So, she awkwardly squeezed her legs together as she clumsily pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Being wet wasn't a Kara Danvers thing to do, so it was pretty normal for her to be freaking out.

"H-hey, i'm going to head to the bathroom." Kara yelled over the music to Maya, fleeing the scene before her friend even had the chance to reply.

Rapidly, Kara pushed her way through the crowds of people dry humping with panic all over her face. When she finally found the bathroom, she shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind her. Though before she had the chance to relax, the door opened to reveal the girl from earlier with a smug smirk on her lips. 

Without comprehending her thoughts, Kara pushed the girl against the door and slammed their lips together. As soon as their lips connected, Kara felt a pleasure she'd never felt before. Kissing a girl felt amazing, which somewhat scared Kara because she was new to all of this but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Though, Kara instantly pulled away as soon as the other girls hand found its way to her shaky thigh. 

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry." Kara stuttered out, hurrying out of the door as the girl yelled after a panicked and shaky Kara.

"Wait, what's your name? I'm Lena, Lena Luthor!" Kara heard the girl yell after her, but didn't think much of it as she sped down the stairs and out off the building with a worried look on her face.

"Does this make me gay?" Kara mumbled to herself as she made her way back to her dorm room whilst sending a text to her roommate.

\- - - - 

When the next day finally came, Kara still hadn't thought about what happened last night properly. In fact, she tried to push the memories away due to not knowing what the hell she was feeling. Maybe if she had felt something for a girl before, she'd understand but she hadn't and so she was confused. Hell, she more than confused. She was perplexed for heavens sake. 

"Hey, do you know of a Lena Luthor?" Kara casually questioned Maya as they walked to class, hastily taking a sip of her coffee from 'Maybelle's Coffee'.

"Do I know a Lena Luthor? Of course I know of a Lena bloody Luthor!" Maya yelled, which caused Kara to punch her arm to get her to quiet down. "Her family are god's around here. They are snobs and they look down on people like us who don't have enough money to get through college. They are the enemy, Kara. Why do you ask?" Maya replied, which caused Kara to instantly pale.

"No reason, just wondering." Kara lied, crinkling her nose slightly as she took another sip of her coffee.

As Kara and Maya walked to class, Kara couldn't help but to wonder if what she'd done last night classed as fraternising with the enemy? If so, she wasn't ready to find out.

There was no was Kara Danvers was gay. There couldn't be, but Kara wasn't too sure anymore...


	2. Cold Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is super short. Most chapters will be super short so that I can post more chapters. Though, some chapters will be longer depending on how much time I have on my hands.
> 
> Yet again, this chapter is dedicated to my girl Yana.
> 
> Warning: Mature Content (Foreplay)
> 
> (Ps this chapter hasn’t been edited)

After the whole ordeal yesterday, Kara knew that parties weren't her scene. There was no way she could put herself in such a situation like the event that happened yesterday. Yes, it felt amazing but Kara Danvers was not gay or at least she thought she wasn't but now she wasn't so sure.

"Would you hate me if I was gay?" Kara accidentally blurred out to her new friend, Maya. They were currently sat inside of the campus' cafe, waiting for their first lecture to start.

"Darling, I'm gay so why in the world would I hate you for being gay?" Maya curiously questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kara's sudden question. After all, Maya had presumed that Kara was straight but perhaps she was wrong.

"I-I'm not saying that I am," Kara quickly defended, her hands tightening around her coffee as she avoided eye contact with Maya. "I-I was just wondering. Anyways, I-I have to go." Kara stuttered out, stumbling over her feet as she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door and towards her next lecture.

Once Kara was finally inside her lesson, she took a seat near the back to avoid communication with anybody. Though, it seemed as though God wasn't on her side today as a geeky looking male took a seat beside her. Most people would be thrilled to have somebody so cute sit next to them, but Kara couldn't help but long for Lena to be sitting next to her and not this random guy.

"Hey, I'm Schott," The guy said, holding a hand out before cringing at what he said. "I-I meant Winn, Winn Schott." He added on with a small sigh as Kara hesitantly shook his hand with a smile on her face.

"I'm Kara Danvers." Kara awkwardly replied as she watched Winn move up a couple seats with a scared look on his face, which confused her.

Slowly, Kara turned and saw Lena Luthor standing beside her with a smug look on her face. At the sight of the girl who stole her first kiss, her heart beat increased as she shuffled to move. Though, Lena placed a hand on her shoulder before she could move as she took a seat right next to a frightened and horny Kara.

"Don't leave, we have unfinished business Miss Danvers." Lena slowly spoke, her eyes dropping to eye fuck Kara's pink and pretty lips.

"O-oh, we do?" Kara gulped out as she discreetly glanced at Lena's lips, pulling at her collar due to it getting very warm inside the lecture hall. "Is it just me or is it warm in here?" Kara chuckled out, trying her best to crack a joke to break the sexual tension between them.

Without a second thought, Lena placed her hand on Kara's thigh and began to trail her fingers upwards. Once her hand reached Kara's heat underneath the skirt the blonde was wearing, Lena teasingly ran a finger over the place she knew Kara craved to be touched. Teasingly, Lena slipped a finger inside of Kara's underwear and rang her thumb over the blondes clit with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Does this make you feel hot Kara?" Lena whispered huskily to Kara, her lips right next to Kara's ear. "Does this make you feel good, Miss Danvers?" Lena questioned again, her lips trailing down Kara's jaw as she slipped a finger into the needy blonde.

As soon as Lena's finger entered her, Kara let a small and quiet moan escape her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rocked her body against Lena's finger. Perhaps sitting at the back of the hall wasn't a bad idea after all because nobody could see or hear them, especially since Winn ended up moving a few rows down when Lena arrived. 

"Y-yes." Kara stuttered out as she bit her lip.

"Are you a top or a bottom little Kara?" Lena questioned as she added a second finger, her eyes skimming the blondes body hungrily.

"A t-top, I think?" Kara stuttered out as a small moan left her lips again. "I need m-more, Lena." Kara begged as she threw her bead back in pleasure, but her eyes snapped open when Lena's fingers left her.

"You left me needy last night Miss Danvers, so now it's your turn to be left needy." Lena smirked before standing up and leaving as she sucked on her fingers to make Kara more hot and bothered.

\- - - - 

Once the lecture finished, Kara sped back to the dorms at the speed of lightning. As soon as she was inside her dorm, she locked the door and headed inside the bathroom after checking to make sure Maya wasn't home. Rapidly, Kara stripped before climbing inside the shower and turning it to one of the coldest settings. 

As the water splashed her back, an idea popped into her head and she smirked before turning the shower off. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her phone before googling what Lena Luthor's number was. After finding it on her the Luthor families website, she climbed inside the shower and grabbed the shower head before turning her camera towards her and clicking the video button. Slowly, she turned the water on and moaned as the water hit her right where she wanted it to. Once she'd taken a few second video, she sent it to Lena before throwing her phone on the counter,  carrying on with what she was doing earlier.

\- - - -

Lena Luthor was in the middle of a lecture when her phone beeped. Thinking it was somebody she knew, she opened her phone and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw an unknown number. Hesitantly, Lena opened the message and her eyes widened when she saw a video from who she presumed was Kara. Quickly, Lena put her earphones in before clicking on the video and groaning lowly when she heard Kara moan.

"Holy fuck, I guess she's not so innocent then." Lena mumbled to herself as she squeezed her thighs together due to the wetness forming in between her legs.

\- - - -

Once Kara had finished showering, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her before picking up her phone. When she saw Lena had texted her back, she smirked before opening it. The text message that had been sent back only made Kara smirk wider.

Lena: well, i guess you aren't so innocent then are you? do you want me to make you feel like that babygirl?

Kara: yeah, i do but i'm in the one who's going to have you screaming my name

Lena: and to think i once thought you were straight

 

At that message, Kara froze and quickly turned her phone off. Even with all of the events that had happened yesterday and today, Kara still hadn't thought about her sexuality. Though, surely it had to be clear that she was gay but Kara didn't know for sure. However, she couldn't deny that she felt something towards Lena and it wasn't hate and that was for sure.

Lena Luthor made Kara Danvers feel good, but it was now time for Kara to make Lena feel good in all the ways imaginable.


End file.
